Rubber or other elastomeric belts can be reinforced with fabric, including fabric having thermoplastic fibers. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,000 to Lauderdale (“Lauderdale”), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, such reinforcing fabric can be incorporated into or upon elastomeric materials of a belt to improve the stability of the belt. Warp and weft yarns of reinforcing fabric incorporated into a belt can be oriented at an angle such as sixty degrees relative to the longitudinal direction of axis of a belt. Therefore, biased fabric can be employed for such an application.
Fibers or yarns of such biased fabric that are oriented in the warp direction may posses a different elongation and/or crimp relative to fibers or yarns oriented in the weft direction. The varying degree of elongation and/or crimp can be a result of prior art systems and methods employed in fabricating biased fabric for the purposes of reinforcement of elastomeric belts.